JP-T-2006-500992 discloses an example of a so-called rapid exchange-type balloon catheter including a distal shaft which communicates with a balloon, an intermediate shaft which is connected to a proximal end side of the distal shaft, and a proximal shaft which is connected to a proximal end side of the intermediate shaft. The inside of the distal shaft is provided with an inner shaft through which a guide wire is passed.
The distal shaft and the intermediate shaft are more flexible than the proximal shaft. Therefore, when the balloon gets caught by a stenosed portion or the like in a human body, and an operator pulls the balloon catheter to the proximal end side in the axial direction in order to draw out the balloon therefrom, the distal shaft and the intermediate shaftcan become lengthened compared to the proximal shaft.